


What You Need

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [17]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Feilong is in a horrible mood, I'll Be in My Bunk, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yoh tops, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong has a hideous week and can't wait to get to Tokyo and his lovers' arms. Except they can't be there when he arrives. He starts to take it out on dear, faithful Yoh when something surprising happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

Liu Feilong is in a foul mood of truly epic proportions. His week has been hell. A shipment intercepted and stolen in the waters off…you guessed it…Macao. The crew of the small, fast delivery boat knocked unconscious and left adrift. At least they hadn’t died. One of the cousins in his face all. Week. Long. What really happened with Yantzu? And how did they know anyway? Insinuations of fratricide, muttering that Liu’s true heir had been concealed from them all for all these years and that it had probably been Feilong’s doing. Important Triad members pressuring him to begin training Tao to take the reins when he reached adulthood, since he is the one in whose veins the Liu blood truly runs. He’d escaped China today with palpable relief. At least they don’t begrudge the trips. Yoh regales them with stories of how the great Asami Ryuichi bends over backwards (and forwards when the Winged Dragon wishes it, wink wink) to make Feilong happy, and the money coming in from the new enterprises can’t be denied. Being with all of his lovers and able to drop the pretenses and let the absolute shit of his week wash away is all he can think about.

Except Asami is called away to Thailand on business he cannot delegate, and Akihito is on a shoot in the countryside, his skills as an advertising photographer more in demand since a couple of his ads have received positive response. Thus it is that Feilong and Yoh arrive and stow their luggage in the apartment on the floor below the Penthouse. Feilong plods dejectedly up the stairs to fetch Gomi and the kitten (who still has no name) and comes back down, the lonely puppy doing its best to lick his face off. He sets both animals on the floor and goes to stare morosely out the window.

“They will be home soon, Sensei,” says Yoh awkwardly, coming to stand behind him. For some reason, this annoys him.

“I know that,” he snaps. “But why the fuck should they think I’m going to be sitting around here waiting for them? Come on, Yoh. We’re going out!” He whirls to march for the door and slams into Yoh’s unmoving body.

“Sensei,” he says softly, “It is my belief that we were followed here from the airport. We are safe inside this building. We need to stay here.”

“Are you telling me what to do?” hisses Feilong angrily, stabbing his index finger into Yoh’s chest. Yoh covers the sore spot with his palm.

“I am merely doing my job as your bodyguard, Feilong-sensei,” he says softly.

“Get. Out. Of my. Way,” grits Feilong furiously through his teeth. Can the man not see that he’s on dangerous ground? Feilong’s own property, defying him! He’s going to be picking his fucking teeth up off the floor in a minute!

“I am sorry, sensei,” says Yoh sadly. “I would obey you in all things but this. Your safety is more important to me than your orders. We are staying in.”

“And if I refuse?” asks Feilong coldly, stepping back to eye Yoh assessingly.

“I shall do my best to detain you,” says the older man calmly. Feilong slaps him. Yoh blinks and says nothing, not moving to wipe the tiny trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t budge, not even when Feilong slaps him again. This only makes the Baishe leader angrier.

It’s only because Feilong is frustrated and unhappy and pissed off that he’s off his game. He charges the bodyguard, spins in a flash and feints a roundhouse that causes Yoh to duck. Feilong slips past him and towards the hall leading to the front door, where he is slammed against the wall from behind.  His breath explodes from his chest. He throws his head back in an effort to break Yoh’s nose, but Yoh is familiar with the move and his chin is already resting on Feilong’s shoulder, one arm around his chest and the other around his waist, pressing him against the wall with the weight of his body.

“Sensei,” whispers Yoh. “Please.”

That does it, breaks through his fit of pique, his anger and sadness. He sags in his lover’s arms and leans his head against the wall.

“I’m horrible,” he sighs.

“Yes,” agrees Yoh. This makes Feilong laugh reluctantly.

“I don’t know why you put up with me, wanju.”

“Because I love you,” says Yoh simply.

“Even when I abuse you?”

“You don’t abuse me. If you did, I’d leave you,” says Yoh quietly. “Losing your temper after the week you’ve had is understandable.”

“You should tell Asami on me and let him punish me for being hideous to you,” whispers Feilong forlornly. He wants SOMEthing to take the pain of his week away, had been looking forward to it, knowing Asami would give him what he needs, hard and brutal and exquisitely painful.

“I will not,” says Yoh uncomfortably, shifting as if to draw away. Feilong becomes aware of something interesting. Yoh is hard, his erection pressing insistently against Feilong, cradled between his buttocks. He grips Yoh’s forearms and presses back against him, not letting him pull away.

“Ohh Yoh,” he whispers, “I want you. Will you help me forget?”

“Of course, Sensei,” says Yoh with a smile in his voice. His lips press softly against Feilong’s  neck. “How do you want me?”

Feilong thinks for a few seconds about burying his pain in Yoh’s body, pounding mercilessly into his flesh whether it hurts him or not. Yoh will understand the need. Will give himself over to it willingly. There will be no accusation in his eyes. And it isn’t what Feilong wants. He presses his hips backwards and grinds his ass against Yoh’s crotch, growling in anger and frustration. He grits his teeth harder, rage at the unfairness of everything rising back up to choke him. He knows what he needs, knows well the need that drives him, and it’s something he can’t vocalize. Not to his toy, his lover, his boy.  With a snarl, he turns in Yoh’s arms and smashes their mouths together, tasting blood, not knowing or caring whose it is. Why? He thinks bleakly. He is so wonderful, he would do anything for me, and it helps nothing. Oh Asami, why aren’t you here? I can’t do anything but harm this man, feeling this way. I need…oh gods…I _need…_

“Oh,” whispers Yoh is surprise, and Feilong becomes aware that he’s gasping it out loud. _I need…._

“Hn?” says Feilong interrogatively, lapping at the blood smeared between their lips. He cries out in shock when Yoh shoves him back against the wall. Hard.

“I know what you need,” says Yoh softly, pinning him easily. Feilong opens his eyes and stares at Yoh, and sees to his surprise that it looks as though Yoh does indeed know what he needs. The dark eyes glitter with something darker and more dangerous than Yoh usually shows him. Yoh’s tongue slowly strokes a welling drop of blood off his own lips and Feilong cannot take his eyes off it. The other man’s mouth quirks in a slow smile. It’s NOT a nice smile. Something coils in Feilong’s belly and he pushes against Yoh’s hold on his body, fights the pin, to see what Yoh does. Yoh doesn’t move, except to gently place his forearm against Feilong’s throat and press slowly. One eyebrow goes up in a questioning quirk and Yoh stands very still, waiting. As much as Feilong would love for Yoh to simply read his mind and see the yesyesyes inside, he knows it will distress him later if he does so.

“Yoh,” he whispers.

“Yes, Sensei?”

“Yoh…will you…will you fuck me?”

“It is what you want?”

“Yoh,” says Feilong in a low, vicious sneer, “DON’T be gentle, or I’ll fucking hurt you.” He barely has time to finish the sentence when Yoh’s hand fists in his hair and he’s being dragged through the apartment to the bedroom. One of the things he loves about Yoh is that the man takes Feilong’s word for things. He doesn’t question or poke things or worry them to death. He acts on his sensei’s words. And oh gods, does he act. He throws Feilong bodily onto the bed and stares down at him impassively, his fingers making quick work of his own shirt.

“Strip,” he growls. Feilong does, watching as Yoh reveals his golden-skinned, scarred, muscular body. Feilong squirms out of his clothing, panting and biting his lip. Yoh is beautiful.  And very, very strong, he realizes a few seconds later, when his bodyguard  falls on him and presses him into the mattress and Feilong finds that he really can’t move. Their cocks bump and then slide against each other and they both gasp. Yoh’s mouth covers his, hungry and urgent and demanding, tongue sweeping in to claim Feilong’s mouth, nipping at his lip and tongue. Feilong snarls and bites Yoh’s lip sharply and fresh blood wells up. Yoh pulls back, swiping the back of his hand across his lips and glaring hotly at Feilong, who sneers again.

“I knew you didn’t have what it takes,” hisses Feilong coldly, and then cries out in shock when Yoh leans placidly down and bites him back.

“You shouldn’t,” says Yoh conversationally, effortlessly flipping Feilong facedown, “be rude to the man who is about to shove his cock up your ass.”

“You know I’m going to pay you back for this,” rages Feilong, suddenly finding himself terrified. What if Yoh harbors resentment for his treatment at Baishe’s hand?  “DOUBLE!”

“Oh I know,” breathes Yoh against his ear. “And I look forward to it. Right now, you need this, and I am going to give it to you. I won’t hold it against you if I must suffer for it later.”

At this, his teeth close gently around the powerful tendon on the side of Feilong’s neck, down low where it meets his shoulder, and he BITES down hard, with firm and steady pressure, holding Feilong in place like a lion does its mate. The delicious ache hits Feilong right in his balls, and they clench at the rightness of the bruising pain. He groans softly and lifts his hips up, pressing his ass against the heavy weight of Yoh’s body. He’s forced flat against the bed again. Removing his teeth from Feilong’s flesh and leaving behind a throbbing, stinging ring of teeth marks, Yoh tenderly brushes Feilong’s hair out of the way and presses his lips to the soft skin behind his ear.

“Do you need to fight me,” he whispers, his lips tickling, “or can you be still and let me…let me take care of you?”

The absolute love in Yoh’s steady voice washes over him like a balm and he sighs softly, letting the singing tension leave his body. He closes his eyes and is able to revel in the feel of Yoh’s body pressed against his own. Because no matter what’s happening between them right now, he’s responsible for Yoh’s mental and emotional well-being, he starts to open his mouth to ask if Yoh is all right with this, if he wants to do it. It will spoil things somewhat for Feilong to ask it, but it’s the right thing to do. He stops with his mouth half open. Evidence of Yoh’s desire to do this is currently pressed insistently against his ass, smearing slick precome over his tight flesh. Besides, Yoh is not one of those pets who will accept more than they’re really able to bear because using their safeword feels like a failure. He will speak up for himself, and he’s very able to slow things down or stop them if they’re too much for him. Feilong closes his mouth and trusts his lover.

“Yoh,” he sighs softly, raising his ass again, except this time Yoh doesn’t push him back down, but slides a hand down Feilong’s side to rest on his hip, snugging their bodies closer together.

“How should I give it to you,” wonders Yoh softly into his ear. “Should I push inside you slowly, letting you feel every inch? Should I spread you and spear you on my cock all in one go while you scream? Should I work my cock into you a little at a time, pressing in and pulling back out, until you’d almost beg me to fuck you?”

As he talks, Feiong feels Yoh’s body shift and then the room’s cool air on his skin as Yoh settles beside him, still talking. A slick thumb slides between his cheeks and presses against the rosebud of his asshole. Feilong closes his eyes and shudders. Yoh’s thumb doesn’t penetrate, but rubs in gentle circles as he offers increasingly filthy suggestions on how he could fuck Feilong. It really only takes about three minutes before Feilong doesn’t care how he does it as long as he DOES it. The slow, gentle stroking of his pucker is maddening.

“Yoh,” he chokes, panting, “you…hngh…you KNOW what I want.”

“I know what you NEED,” hisses You, and shoves his thumb into Feilong’s twitching hole hard. Feilong cries out and ruts against the comforter as Yoh lubricates him roughly. He uses only his thumb, and Feilong’s breath comes short with helpless lust when he realizes Yoh’s not going to stretch him any more than that, that he means to fuck Feilong without any prep. Oh. Oh it will burn.  It will ache inside him and feel like he is being ripped asunder. Yoh does know what he needs. His over rises up to straddle his thighs, leaning forward to run his hands up Feilong’s arms and twine their fingers together, stretching Feilong’s arms over his head and pressing his hands to the mattress, wrapping his strong hand around both wrists at once, grinding the bones together with the force of his grip. There’s a nudge as Yoh presses the head of his cock between Feilong’s cheeks and the blunt hardness rubs back and forth for a few seconds, seeking the slick heat of his lubed anus. When his cock is pressed against that small, heated opening, Yoh takes his hand off his cock and returns it to Feilong’s own hands, holding both of them gently but firmly, and quite immobile. Feilong feels Yoh take a great, shuddering breath as though steeling himself to his task, and then bright pain explodes behind his closed eyes when his lover shoves himself brutally to the hilt inside Feilong’s unprepared asshole. He shouts in pain and bucks against Yoh, tears stinging his eyes. Oh gods. It fucking hurts. He’s being torn in half. It’s perfect.  Yoh remains perfectly still, anchored deeply inside Feilong’s trembling body, until he stops struggling and collapses, gasping for breath and keening softly through his teeth.

“Yoh,” he whispers, voice hoarse with unshed tears, “ _fuck_ me!”

Yoh hums softly in his ear and obeys him. Fucking virgins is something Feilong had decided some weeks ago was an underrated commodity. Being fucked by a virgin is exquisite. Yoh is fascinated, brutal in his clumsiness, awed by the way Feilong’s body feels inside.

“Hah,” he gasps, “Fuck! So soft, so fucking hot inside. Hah. Ah. Ungh. Fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

“ _More,_ ” says Feilong, lifting his hips at the right angle to take Yoh deeper and to gain himself the stimulation he needs. Yoh fucks into him like he’s trying to fuck his way _through_ him. The singing burn of it is exactly what he needs. Pain and pleasure war inside his body and he welcomes both, feels the horrors of his week quailing and falling away in defeat against the onslaught of pure sensation, against the heat of Yoh’s ravaging of his body. His breath sobs in his lungs as his balls tingle and tighten, Yoh’s cock rubbing against his prostate now on every thrust, not because Yoh knows what he’s doing but because Feilong does. The place where their bodies join, the stretched, quivering rim of flesh being forced wide by his bodyguard’s cock, aches abominably, while inside Feilong’s body is melting with heat and pleasure. There is no reason to hold back. No one to hear or care. No one to judge, because the man inside him never will. Feilong howls as he rocks against Yoh’s thrusts and against the bedspread, feeling his hole clamp tight on the bruising cock inside him, making Yoh cry out in shock. Feilong’s fingernails rip through the fabric beneath him as he shrieks his pleasure and comes hard on the other man’s cock, the velvety grip and release of his inner muscles pulling a deep groan from Yoh’s body. Feilong feels him shudder, stabbing harder into him, hands shaking where he grips Feilong’s tightly. He feels the jerk and twitch of Yoh’s cock in his ass, and the warm rush of fluid filling him as Yoh comes inside him, gasping and shaking as he’s drained of his pleasure. Yoh collapses against his body like a felled tree, and Feilong laughs helplessly.

“If you die like that I shall never forgive you,” he says with a lot of snark, feeling lighter than he has in days.

“If I die like this I shall be far too happy to give a shit. Sensei.” Says Yoh with a soft laugh of his own.  But he rolls over, and turns Feilong gently so that they face each other, breathing hard and looking a little bit shyly into each other’s eyes. “You’re better,” whispers Yoh.

“Thank you,” whispers Feilong.

“I didn’t…hurt you too much?” asks Yoh a little anxiously.

“Just enough,” Feilong assures him with a soft smile. Yoh smiles back.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow, a little?” he asks, and Feilong can’t tell whether the expression on his face is worried or hopeful.

“Yes,” he says, still smiling.

“How’s that going to feel?” asks Yoh curiously.

“How’s what going to feel?” asks Feilong.

“Well,” says Yoh, grinning wickedly, “Asami’s coming back tomorrow. How’s it going to feel when he bends you over and spreads you, and fucks you hard? Because he will, won’t he? He’s not going to care what state your asshole’s in, is he? He’ll take you anyway, as rough as he wants? How’s that going to feel?”

Feilong stops smiling.

“You,” he says feelingly, “are a horrible man!”

“I hope you scream,” whispers Yoh.

“I haven’t spanked you enough recently,” whispers Feilong back at him. Yoh grins.

“Not even close.”

 


End file.
